A Bag of Chips and Revelations
by Elli
Summary: The guys eat chips and Jim finds out some interesting revelations concerning Blair.


Title: A Bag of Chips and Revelations

Author: Elli

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely men just borrowing them from Petfly Productions, no profits are being made, no infringement intended.

Summary: The guys eat chips and Jim finds out some interesting revelations concerning Blair.

Timeline: Some time in season two, not really sure when, probably mid-way?

Note: This is spell checked but not betted. Previously posted on the Sentinel Angst list.

A Bag of Chips and Revelations

"What's this?" 

"hmm, what?" Blair asked as he looked up from what he was currently engrossed in. The kitchen table in front of both men was covered in papers, lots of papers revolving around Blair's education and financial prospects. Jim, being the anal…ah, kind man that he was, had offered to help Blair put together some sort of order from what was clearly chaos. Blair being the, messy…ah unordered…ah creative man that he was, had accepted, not without some trepidation. 

"This piece of paper Sandburg, with the Duke logo," Jim said before handing it to the confused looking professor. 

"Oh, just my lammmm," Blair replied and moved the piece of paper into his unorderly pile.

Jim rolled his eyes, "Didn't quite catch that Sandburg."

"Nothing Jim, it's just crunch, crunch my bill for crunch, crunch school," Blair replied as he munched on a bag of chips that not only Jim had no idea existed in the house, otherwise he would have eaten them last night when he was dying for some type of snack, but, had appeared miraculously out of thin air.

"Sandburg!"

"Law school, okay Jim, man, you'd think you were deaf or something, maybe you should get that checked out man, you might need to get your ears cleaned out again, how long has it been since your last physical anyway, I thought you guys were supposed to have one every year, I certainly haven't…" Blair rambled on clearly hoping that his non stop-prater would help Jim forget his answer. 

Jim's eyes bulged for a moment; "You went to law school? When the hell did you get time to do that?" Jim demanded.

"Oh, you know man, thought I'd try it out after my Masters, not really my thing though" Blair replied casually.

"People try out tennis Sandburg, they don't go off and, what, try a couple of months of Law School at Duke University to see if they like it or not," Jim growled as he tried to get the chip bag away from Sandburg of which Sandburg would have none of.

"crunch, crunch You really shouldn't Jim, it's been what, two, three weeks since you last got to the gym. And I went to Duke for a little more then a couple of months man, give me some credit."

"I went last week Sandburg, now give me the damn chips."

"Whatever man, give yourself a heart-attack."

Jim just rolled his eyes, he knew all Sandburg wanted to do was distract him from the current topic, which he would do easily if Jim protested, after all Jim's eating habits were a never ending argument between the two. An argument he never won but a battle he would never resign, just move to the side now and then. 

"So, crunch, crunch how long did it take you to decide law wasn't for you Chief?"

"Oh, I knew the first day. It was too structured, too factual," Blair replied as he grabbed a handful of chips out of the bag Jim was clutching tightly, there was no way hell he was getting that back. "I mean, my first class, crunch, crunch I argued with the professor, in order to penalise you really need to see the causes of crime, and in order to do that, you can't just look at our current society, but ancient, tribal civilisations that had the same problems we have today but found solutions that were a great more effective in not only stopping crime but…."

"Stop, stop! I think I can see why it didn't work out for you and law Chief," Jim sighed, he really felt sorry for that professor, he was sure Blair had probably lectured the entire class for a few hours. "So, why didn't you just pack it in the first day."

"You know me man, I don't like quitting something once I've started. And you never know when something will come in handy, I mean, look where I landed, working with the Police, I would have been totally clueless if I hadn't gone to Duke." Taking another handful of the almost empty bag of chips, Blair looked at the table. "Okay enough chatter, let's get back to this, I'd like to be able to start dinner soon."

Half an hour later, a thought dawned of Jim. "You never quit!" Jim said softly, though in quiet apartment, his voice could have easily been a shout.

Blair looked up, confused, having no idea what Jim was talking about until he continued.

"You said you don't quit. You have a law degree from Duke, don't you? Probably took the bar exam as well," Jim exclaimed in some type of awe.

Blair's face turned serious, though a small smile appeared on his face. Taking of his glasses and looking seriously into Jim's face, Blair replied. "Like I said man, I don't quit, ever."

And for the first time since their unusual partnership had begun, Jim made an even more startling revelation; Blair really was in this for the long-hall. 

fin


End file.
